


Гадалка

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Приход к Гадалке может быть неслучайным
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Гадалка

Черточки, точки, крестики… линии сходятся, переплетаются, обрываются, рисуя передо мной судьбу. Потери, ошибки, расставания, счастье — все оставляет на ладони свой след. В сплетении линий прячется прошедшее, вероятное, неизбежное. Вся жизнь этого человека развернулась перед моими глазами. 

Ладонь такая сухая и тощая, как будто не принадлежит живому. Впрочем… Я смотрю на линии жизни и судьбы: на обеих видны разрывы, и перед глазами вспыхивает картина: пасть змеи, дощатый пол, кровь… Ты должен был умереть, дорогой мой. Надо же, передо мной живой мертвец.

Он хмурится, когда я провожу пальцами по линиям сердца и ума. Они словно отталкиваются друг от друга… Рыжая девушка с зелеными глазами смеется и протягивает руку, и тут же сменяется кем-то, лишь отдаленно похожим на человека. Словно какая-то болезнь гнетет его, но я таких болезней не знаю. 

Все ясно — карьера или любовь. Так бывает у многих. Кто-то выбирает одно, кто-то другое, а в итоге несчастливы и те, и те. Не знают, что почти всегда есть третий путь. И здесь я его отлично вижу — тонкая, но очень глубокая и длинная линия одним концом цепляется за сердце, другим — за разум. Жаль, что она вся иссечена крестами — похоже, на этом пути было слишком много препятствий, и ты так и не прошел по нему до конца.

— Что скажете? — голос у него хриплый, как воронье карканье.

— У вас была тяжелая жизнь…

Он кривит губы.

— Я ждал этого ответа. Гадалкам верить нельзя…

— Да ну? — я улыбаюсь. — Что ж… вы росли в не слишком счастливой семье, мать любили больше, чем отца. Вам нравилось учиться, надеялись знаниями завоевать популярность и признание.

— Вы все еще меня не удивили.

— И не собиралась.

Линии на руке складываются в новые картины.

— Вы любили… но она не любила вас. Считала другом, и то исключительно в силу привычки — на самом деле отношения тяготили ее…

— Ложь!

Я пожимаю плечами.

— Можете не верить. У вас были друзья… нет, не друзья — компания, которая вовлекла вас в дурное дело, — провожу кончиком пальца по линии судьбы. — Так и не простили себе ошибок прошлого…

— Перестаньте! — он выдергивает ладонь. — Не хочу этого слышать!

— Как хотите, не мне вас судить…

В его глазах мелькает что-то похожее на гнев, но он тут же успокаивается.

— Ладно, что же вы еще видите?

Я беру обе его руки — ладони такие разные, словно принадлежат разным людям. Но на обеих я вижу одну и ту же линию, связывающую сердце и ум. Вот она — твоя судьба, дорогой. А ты ее отталкиваешь. Вот же она — тонкая линия, которую ты не хочешь… привык не замечать.

— Вас тоже любили… — нет, не так — я поправляюсь: — Любят

— Что? — он вздрагивает.

— Вы же сами это знаете. Только не признаетесь ни себе, ни… ему?..

— Что за ерунда! — он вскакивает с табуретки.

— Я не права? — прикрываю на мгновение глаза, и в груди теплеет. — Лето. Вам восемнадцать… спальня — вся в шелках и золоте, и мужчина…

— Прекратите! — он делает шаг назад. Сейчас сбежит.

Я поднимаюсь.

— Чего вы боитесь? От чего бежите?

— Не ваше дело!

— Но ваше! Посмотрите на свои руки — в них ваша судьба. Я вижу — для вас еще ничего не потеряно.

— Слишком долго… — шепчет он и прикрывает ладонью лицо, но тут же отдергивает ее. — Да какая вам разница! Я не собираюсь обсуждать свое прошлое с выжившей из ума шарлатанкой!

— Но зачем-то вы сюда пришли? Если вы дадите себе — вам — второй шанс, все получится. Только дайте ему знать, что вы живы и готовы с ним поговорить. Он придет, не сомне…

Его скулы багровеют, он подлетает ко мне, и я отшатываюсь.

— Это он вас подослал? Да?! Он?! Отвечайте! 

Его глаза полыхают от ярости — голова начинает болеть и кружиться. Он словно хочет прочитать мои мысли. Становится страшно… но я поджимаю губы и смотрю на него совершенно спокойно. Надеюсь, что спокойно.

— Убирайтесь.

Еще мгновение он сверлит меня взглядом, а потом выбегает из палатки. Так и не заплатил. Я смеюсь и опускаюсь на табурет — руки дрожат. 

Полог шевелится, и входит он… второй.

— Что вы ему сказали?

— То, что вы просили.

На худом изможденном лице появляется ухмылка. Он подходит ближе, и на стол со звяканьем падает тяжелый мешочек.

— Все как мы договорились.

Рука в перчатке на миг замирает над моим хрустальным шаром и исчезает в широких рукавах мантии.

— Не боитесь, что он поймет?

— На то и был расчет. Теперь он знает, что я его нашел и жду ответа. Как думаете, что он сделает дальше?..

Я не буду говорить, что у судьбы всегда есть как минимум два варианта, только улыбнусь этому усталому человеку и понадеюсь вместе с ним, что на этот раз его друг выберет правильный путь.


End file.
